Un mot sans maux - James Bond
by MlleMau
Summary: [Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NoName] 1 mot, 7 minutes, 100 mots à écrire. Voici toutes mes participations dans ce fandom, avec les mots : escogriffe, ébouillanté, olive, programmation, chemise, ordinateur, hypertexte, joker.
1. Escogriffe, ébouillanté, olive,programme

**Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NoName :** Régulièrement organisés par Elizabeth M. Holmes, ces ateliers regroupent différents auteurs du Collectif NoName et leur proposent une fabuleuse soirée d'écriture. Chaque auteur doit donner un mot à un autre, et en sept minutes, chacun doit écrire 100 mots (plus ou moins 10 mots) sur ce thème.

* * *

 **« Escogriffe.**

Le paysage était dur, fait de roc et de pics, les sentes n'en avaient que l'allure mais ils étaient bordés d'ectoplasmes blancs et le vent soufflait si fort qu'il frappait les corps pour les faire choir. Là, les pieds engoncés dans des bottes de ski bleues, une pâle forme luttait contre ces éléments violents. De la fumée sortait de son râle. Elle était toute en hauteur, comme si l'être avait été étiré, un corps mutilé par une vie trop sèche.

Le Quatermaster semblait happé par le terrain.

* * *

 **« Ébouillanté.**

Il prit sa tasse scrabble, mais derrière lui se trouvait ce corps fin, musclé et vieux si caractéristique – il ne l'avait pas entendu, c'était de sa faute, à lui et à son entraînement d'espion, qu'il s'agitait maintenant en décollant sa chemise trempée.

« Bon sang Q ! Vous voulez me tuer en m'ébouillantant, maintenant ? »

Faisant peu cas de ses remontrances, Q lui tendit sa tasse, afin qu'il aille à nouveau la remplir. Il jeta un œil sur l'habit mouillé, devenu transparent.

« La vue vous plaît, peut-être ?

_ Non, agent 007. Mais je sais le goût exquis. »

* * *

 **« Olive.**

Une main massa sa cuisse gauche. Le garrot l'engourdissait, mais ses efforts l'empêchaient de claudiquer lamentablement – et le sang ne coulait que par de minces filets. Lorsqu'il revint à sa planque improvisée, Moneypenny lui lança un regard qu'il comprit parfaitement – elle l'engueulait de ne pas passer au préalable par la trousse de secours et de privilégier l'enquête. Il lui offrit un sourire sarcastique – une réponse qu'elle comprit parfaitement. Il vint près d'elle.

« La cible ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Neutralisée.

_ Ce n'était pas prévu.

_ J'ai pu obtenir ceci, répondit-il en lui tendant un jeton. C'est une olive. Pourquoi une olive ?

_ L'olivier est symbole d'éternité, de force et de puissance, 007, retentit la voix de Q depuis l'ordinateur. »

* * *

 **« Programmation.**

La programmation était un art. Elle requérait autant de technique que d'inspiration, demandait patience et acharnement, nécessitait équipement et un bon réseau wi-fi, parfois. Les lignes de code étaient nombreuses pour créer une attaque frontale. Ce n'était pas comme dans les films, où ils s'agitaient aléatoirement sur des claviers à une vitesse ahurissante – il devait programmer au préalable et ajuster le code à la situation. Cela nécessitait du temps. Le Quatermaster s'efforçait d'expliquer cet art à un stupide agent qui s'agitait.

« La bombe va exploser, Q !

_ Cela ne sert à rien de crier. La programmation est...

_ Moi, je programme une solution plus rapide, affirma 007 avant de tirer sur la fenêtre et d'attraper son collègue qui cria de terreur. »

* * *

 **Bonjour à vous, mes lecteurs.**

 **J'espère que ces drabbles vous auront plu. Sachez que d'autres pourront prochainement arriver, n'hésitez pas à follow. J'ai découvert et aimé le 00Q avec « Mascarade » d'Alena Aeterna – que je n'ai pas reviewé, pas bien MlleMau – alors, si vous aimez aussi, faîtes-y un tour.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	2. Chemise

**« Chemise.**

La lune scintillant à travers la vitre se mêlait aux éclats vifs des lustres. Depuis plusieurs heures, ce qui signifiait trop au goût de l'agent, les convives louvoyaient entre les personnes d'importance, le champagne et les petits fours. D'un point de vue neutre, ce gala de charité était une réussite, du point de vue de 007, il s'agissait d'une épreuve de patience. Sa mission était simple : rencontrer un informateur dont il ne savait même pas le sexe. D'ordinaire patient, la menace d'un Quatermaster devant venir au MI6 en chemise de nuit féminine s'il avait deviné juste quant au profil de l'informateur le rendait frétillant d'impatience.

* * *

 **Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

 **Nouvel atelier ce weekend, et un seul drabble sur ce fandom. Mais d'autres viendront, n'hésitez pas à follow.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	3. Ordinateur

**« Ordinateur.**

Lorsqu'il avait repéré ce regard en coin, lorsqu'il avait aperçu la forme d'une arme sous la chemise, lorsqu'il avait senti l'étau d'une embuscade se resserrer autour d'eux, ses instincts d'agent avaient pris le dessus, parce que sa propre mission importait plus que le reste. L'Agent 007 avait pour ordre de le garder en vie, qu'importe si l'extraction ne plaisait pas à sa charge qui ne cessait de geindre à propos de son ordinateur laissé derrière. Quand ils furent à l'abri, il allait remettre Q à sa place (il venait de lui sauver les fesses !), mais ce fut ce dernier qui l'engueula d'avoir laissé un ordinateur contenant des informations secrètes derrière, avant de le traiter de vieux croûton.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Avec le nouvel atelier de hier soir, voici un nouveau drabble ! Ce n'est pas mon préféré - la limite de mots m'a handicapée - mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de follow.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	4. Hypertexte, Joker

**« Hypertexte.**

« Cible neutralisée. Colis récupéré.

_ Bien, agent 007. Et pour les fichiers cryptés ? »

En équilibre précaire, il se figea néanmoins. Il regarda en dessous de lui, visant la poutre deux mètres plus bas sur laquelle il atterrit avec le plus de discrétion possible, se dépêchant de sortir de là, avant que cet ascenseur abritant une dizaine d'hommes armés ne remontât. En sécurité, il demanda :

« Quels fichiers ?

_ Hé bien, les serveurs qui abritent les copies de nos données confidentielles et que vous deviez détruire.

_ Je n'étais pas au courant.

_ Vous avez lu l'ordre de mission ?

_ Oui.

_ Et les hypertextes ?

_ Les quoi ?

_ Qu'ai-je fait pour travailler avec un vieux, se lamenta Q. »

* * *

 **« Joker.**

« Il se fait appeler le Joker.

_ Le Joker, êtes-vous sûre, Moneypenny ?

_ Oui. »

L'agent 007 haussa un sourcil. Il était à la fois dubitatif et moqueur. M lui avait confié une mission qu'elle qualifiait de primordiale, parce qu'il était son meilleur agent. Mais ce briefing lui semblait être une vaste blague. Sa cible était donc un crétin qui se faisait appeler le Joker – et lui était Batman, peut-être ?

« Bonjour, 007. Ce que j'ai à vous proposer devrait vous plaire, venez.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

_ Une ceinture, Bond. Avec quelques fonctions, et un style adapté à votre mission. »

James lança un regard noir à Q, en tenant la ceinture au logo de chauve-souris dessus.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes quelques lecteurs !**

 **J'ai ressorti le fandom de James Bond pour** _ **Nanthana14**_ **, merci encore pour la review. Un peu d'humour pour ce Bond si sérieux.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


End file.
